


Make a wish

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: ArthurYouA dimeAnd a wish
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Make a wish

It`s a cold winters in Gotham city. Arthurs hands are wrapped around yours, his hot breath filling the space between your palms, warming up your freezing fingers. “You forgot to get your gloves,darling” he whispers into the space between your knuckles.

You enjoy to be warmed up by what he exhales. Magic breath which filled his lungs only seconds before. He kisses your hurting knuckles softly. Arthurs lips are cold,too. But his kiss makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The cold wind is playing with his brown hair. Blowing the curls out of his beautifully structured face. His piercing eyes looking into yours.

“ I know, I`m such a fool, I´m freezig.” you reply.

Arthur takes off his jacket and puts it over your shoulders “Here. Take it. I don`t need it.”

The warmth of his body is still sticking to theinsides of his jacket and warms yu up immediately.

“But now you`re getting cold”

“Nahh, I wear my cosy cardigan today. It`s okay”.

Arthur`s jacket was a little too big on you, just like it was on him. It felt like a comforting blanket around you.

Arthur put his arm around you and pulled you closer as you both walked through the park.

He lit himself a cig with his free hand and blew out the smoke. A hot, steamy cloud escaped his lips.

If only you could fit in there. Beween his lips.

“Hey, I will get us some coffee to warm us up, okay?” Artie headed to a coffee shop on the sidewalk and came back with worry on his face. You knew that expression so well. The dark shadows under his eyes looking even more intense as the minute before.

Arthur opened his purse, you felt how embarrased he was to show you that there were only 10 cents left. once again sucked on his cigarette and shook his head “I`m so sorry. If only I was a better comedian.I don`t even make enough cents to buy us coffee.”

Your fingers which didn`t hurt as much anymore caressed his cold cheek “Don`t say that, my love. I don`t need money to live a happy life with you. All I need is you to love me”.

It wasn`t hard to tell he was close to tears as he put his purse back in his pocket.

“Artie? Can you hand me the dime?”

Arthur looked confused as he pulled his purse back out to hand it out to you,

You took his hand and lead him to the fountain. It was a beautiful, old one with many little statures. One of the most beautiful things here in Gotham.

“Close you`re eyes, Artie. We`ll make a wish right now.” You took his hand in yours so you both touched the dime. We throw it in together, okay? But you dont say what you wish for. The magic only works if you keep it to yourself.”

Arthur nooded “Okay. I never did this before”. He smiled as you started to count.

“One. two. THREE!”

You both let go of the dime and watched it drown in the water.

He leaned in to kiss you on the lips before you both sat down.

“So Artie, you made your wish?”

“I did”

“Don`t tell but....it wasn`t about mone, right?”

Arthur glanced at you with wide eyes. The pale winter sun glowing up the galaxy behind his iris.

“Of course not!”

“See? “

Arthur pulled you closer to his body. The abric of his brown cardigan beneath his jacket which protected you like a shield.

“You`re right, Y/N. All we need is each other!”

And just like you asked him to, Arthur kept his wish to himself.

But you knew it was the same thing you kept wishing for.


End file.
